The present invention generally relates to an advanced wash-cloth and more particularly to an improved wash-cloth having a plurality of built in pockets for the simultaneous placement therein of both soap bars and massaging devices. In addition, the wash-cloth of this invention has gripping handles intergrally knit to the opposing ends of the main body. These handles are held so that wash-cloth can be safely and easily used, particularly by tall, overweight, or disabled persons, to effectively clean and massage the back and other difficult to reach areas. This wash-cloth is helpful to many handicapped people who are unable to use a bar of soap separately from a wash-cloth.
Cleanliness is a must. People have sought, throughout the centuries, to clean and bath himself as effectively and comfortably as possible. Until now, however, many people have not been able to both safely and comfortably clean their backs. Not only will the instant invention now let a person easily clean their backs, but it will allow the user to simultaneously massage the same area. Although numerous prior art was uncovered in this field, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,326,610 granted to Moss in 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,517 granted to Benitez in 199; U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,262 granted to Sanchez in 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,643 granted to Caniglia in 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,760 granted to Levine in 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,542 granted to Rasmason in 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,865 granted to Arioli in 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,737 granted to Evans in 1954; U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,708 granted to Benedict in 1935; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,681,021 granted to Forbis in 1928, none can be so effectively used to both clean and massage the body's backside as can be safely be done while bathing with the device disclosed and claimed herein.
Unlike the improved device disclosed herein, the above listed prior art wash-cloths having soap pockets generally require the user to use his or her hands to keep the soap in the pocket. Additionally, none of these prior wash-cloths have a plurality of pockets made sufficiently deep and having a retaining means to aid in the retention of a bar of soap until it is entirely used. Furthermore, the plurality of retaining pockets in the present invention allows for the simultaneous retention of massaging devices. In addition, the wash-cloth of the present invention has attached at opposite ends of the main body, handles which will allow the bather to easily and safely lather and massage his or her backside and other hard to reach places. Although seemingly simple in design and low in cost no prior device can accomplish the clearly effective results of the instant invention.